inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Match Part 2
hellooo there! Apple here! finally catch up with this fanfic.. so, this is the.. 4, 5, 6,.. 6th chapter! haha ^.^" new people keep coming! The match between Raimon and Occult not end yet, as the title says. Chapter 6 While watching Raimon's match, Akaoni and Memo talking together about Occult. "This is so hell. Why am I here anyway?" Memo ask herself. Akaoni answer, "Well, you're the one who wanted to watch them, aren't you? Mama?" Memo blushes when she heard that and punch Akaoni's face. Not hardly. "Finally meet you, Oto-san, Oka-san." A voice that they know talking to them. Both of them look at back. "Ehhh??? Raiden??!!!" Raiden is right behind them. "Luckily I got permission from Angel-sama. Just why in the world you wanna watch them, Oka-san?" Raiden ask Memo. She answer, "Heh! It's none of your business! Go home already! You disturber.." She continue to watch Raimon. "Mann.. Here, for both of you." Raiden hands something to both of them. They're puzzled but when they open it, they're very happy. "Mochi!!!" Lucky that no one near them heard them screamed. "Was it you who made it for us?" Akaoni ask Raiden. He answer, "No, it wasn't me. It was Angel-sama." Memo and Akaoni just nod. "Hora.. Raimon has scored 2 goals now. Amazing.." Akaoni said. "Well then, excuse me." Raiden disappeared. "There's no record for this shoot in Raimon Junior High's data." Jikiru said. Handa is very happy when they scored the 2nd goal, "Yay! Yay! We did it!" Kazemaru said to Endou confidently,"Endou, we might be able to win this!" Endou agreed. "Yeah!" While the others are very happy, Gouenji seems a bit worried. Jikiru said while stands up, "I never imagined that there would be another ace striker like Gouenji-kun." His face change. There's also an X sign on his face and his eyes changed to purple. His voice also got rougher. "Raimon Junior High, you guys will always be small fries! Don't get conceited!" Occult's captain, Yuukoku smiled, "So, it's begun, huh?" Jikiru gives order to them, "You guys! show them what Hell's like!" The team obey his order. Jikiru looks like he's chanting. "Ma re, ma re, ma re, to ma re! Ma re, ma re, ma re, to ma re!" Shishido seems a bit puzzled when he saw that. "What's that?" The others also are looking at Jikiru. Kurimatsu simply said, "Sounds like incantation or something.." But then everyone focusing on their opponent back. The five members of Occult running towards them. But what's weird, they keep changing. Somewhat like, Yuukoku is now his other member but then he's himself again. "What's that?" Matsuno looks at them clearly. Handa gives order to them. "Shouri, mark number 9! Max, mark number 11!" Both of them obey him. They're wrong. They block their own members way so that means Occult's members are still passing through them. Endou said to them all, "Guys, calm down and look carefully at the opponent's movement." Yuukoku said to them, "It's no use." and used his hissatsu. "Ghost Lock!" When Yuukoku used it, Jikiru's voice of chanting was heard. Raimon's member couldn't move. "W-What's this?!" Them all suprised. "This is Ghost Lock." Yuukoku said and shoot straight to the goal. "Phantom Shoot!" Endou couldn't block because he can't move and so, the shoot's in. After that, Raimon members could move again. "Yuukoku's shoot broke through Raimon's gaol! Occult Junior High has made a comeback, with the score 2-1!" "This is Ghost Lock?" Endou can't believe it. "There it goes." Memo goes closer to them but Akaoni stop her. "Remember what Angel-sama said." Memo just nod after she heard that from Akaoni. Very disappointed. ---- Ghost Lock already appeared, and I wanted to get near them. But I get the opposite from Yujo-kun and Angel-sama!! DX Man, could you two at least let me free for a mnute? Yeah, I know I can't. Eh? Arere? First-half is already over? Did I think too much? '' ''Oh, hell!!! What's up with you, Raimon?! What's up with that 2-3?!?! Nevermind, nevermind. That's just the first-half, wait for second-half. '' ---- "Nyahaha~! Look at that score. I thought Raimon is strong just like you say, huh? Memo-chan~" Akaoni said. "That's not funny, Yujo-kun.." Memo said with her voice getting rougher. "Huh? What's up with your voice?" Yujo asked. "Eh? Etto.." Memo still didn't realize. However, she saw Raimon made a comeback, 3-3. With Kidou saw that, he turned back. Sakuma asked, "Shouldn't we see it through to the end?" Kidou just grin and said, "I already know the results." But then, Akaoni saw another boy who hide behind a big tree. He's already there. "Now those are interesting guys." Kidou's thought of Raimon's results are true. They won with the score 4-3. After that, Occult went back. It's almost dusk but Raimon is still there. Memo and Akaoni came closer to them. "Very nice, Raimon." Akaoni said. "You.. two.. again.." All of them feels a bit mad. "Oh, right. Don't worry, we won't do anything. We just wanted to say congrats to y'all." Memo said. Her voice still goes rough. "Your voice.. It's not like that before.." Aki said to her. "Really? Oh God. I even sounds like a boy now." Memo said while smiling. "It's like I've saw you before." Haruna said again, "But where?" "Yes, right. This moment." Akaoni moves both his hands gracefully. Both at the same time. Right to left and left to right. Big screen appears showing where Haruna saw them both before. "That's it. You remember now?" Memo asked. Raimon couldn't said a thing but nod. "Good. We'll head home for now." Them both disappear from their sight. Raimon members still couldn't say a thing. ---- Apple: Why.. My hands got really tired now.. Akaoni: See ya later, Apple-san! Apple: See ya.. Raiden, what're you doing? Raiden: Hm? I didn't do anything.. It's Oka-san.. Memo: Power of mochi~ Apple: She goes nuts with mochi again.. Anyway, hope you like it! See ya! 'click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter!''' Oh God. I even sounds like a boy now.. (talk) 01:06, October 30, 2012. (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Raimon Category:Magic Water